1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power distribution device that is connected to a battery, a power control unit that controls electric power in a vehicle, and high-voltage driven devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, development of a fuel cell that generates electric power using supplied hydrogen (fuel gas) and supplied air that contains oxygen (oxidant gas) has been advanced. Expectation has been placed on this fuel cell as a power source of a fuel cell vehicle, for example.
In addition to the fuel cell, various auxiliary machines that are operated during power generation performed by the fuel cell need to be installed in this fuel cell vehicle. In addition, these auxiliary machines need to be electrically connected to a power control unit that controls electric power from a battery or the like that serves as a power source of the vehicle.
In such a case, if various auxiliary machines are connected to the power control unit by harnesses, a large number of high-voltage harnesses are needed. For example, in order to secure safety at the time of a vehicle collision, a protector needs to be provided on each harness, or a space for each harness needs to be provided in the vehicle. However, this results in an increase in a vehicle weight and an increase in cost.
Meanwhile, a fuel cell vehicle has been known, in which a power distribution device (a distribution unit) is provided in an electricity flow path between a battery and a power control unit and the power distribution device distributes electric power to various auxiliary machines and the like, in order to solve the problems of the increase in the vehicle weight and the increase in cost (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-17245 (JP 2013-17245 A)).
There is a case where the power distribution device installed in a vehicle moves from an initial suitable position toward the vehicle rear side when an external force is applied from ahead of the vehicle during a vehicle collision. In such a case, a high-voltage power line (for example, a high-voltage power line that electrically connects various auxiliary machines and the power distribution device) that is disposed behind the power distribution device in the vehicle may be damaged. Thus, when the power distribution device is disposed in a front side of the vehicle and the high-voltage power line is disposed behind the power distribution device in the vehicle, it is necessary to prevent interference of the power distribution device with the high-voltage power line that is disposed in the rear side in the vehicle, due to an impact from the vehicle front side. However, conventionally, a specific study has not been conducted on suppression of movement of the power distribution device from the initial suitable position toward the vehicle rear side.